


Sunset on the Emerald

by Avatarfanx2



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gifts, Parody, Romantic Fluff, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarfanx2/pseuds/Avatarfanx2
Summary: "I don't know Peter. It's like you don't have time for me anymore. Literally all you do is hang out with her." "Well, yes, Gen. That's what happens when a guy gets a girlfriend. He spends a lot of time with her because he likes to hang out with her."Or, how the bleachers scene should have gone in the movie and the ensuing aftermath of how it impacts the ski trip. Movie-verse only! Cross-posted on FFN.





	1. Sunset on the Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I saw this movie a few weeks ago, and I loved it. Normally, I detest tween rom-coms, but this one struck a chord with me. it also reminded me how much I hated high school and how much it sucked lol. Thank God I'm a PhD student now and don't have to deal with any of that high school drama anymore. Ugh.
> 
> Note: I have never read the books, and I do not intend to. While I liked the plot of the movie enough, I'm basically done with high school drama novels. Not to mention that my research and classes have destroyed any and all free time I used to have for reading...
> 
> And of course, my hatred for high school drama led to my complete and utter exasperation at Peter's stupidity during the bleachers scene, so I decided to write my own version of it and the ensuing aftermath.
> 
> I had originally set out to write an entertaining parody, but it ended up being something way more serious and fluffy. I'm not really a good romance writer, and this is really only my second romance piece (after Her Happy Ending posted on FF.N), but I gave it my best shot. So enjoy some Covinsky fluff that was originally meant to be funny! :D
> 
> This picks up from the beginning of the bleachers scene and has a slight change in it, which is Peter actually having a brain and using it instead of letting his mouth say random shit. What follows afterwards is the aftermath of that and how it all plays out.
> 
> Please leave a review after reading! Much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: To All The Boys I've Loved Before and all things related are property of Jenny Han, Simon & Schuster, and Netflix. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape, or form.

"I don't know Peter. It's like you don't have time for me anymore. Literally all you do is hang out with her."

Lara Jean glanced up before turning back to Chris. "We should get out of here," she whispered. "This sounds private."

Chris shook her head violently. "Are you kidding me?" She muttered. "Dude, that's your boyfriend and his ex! And they're talking about  _you_!"

Lara Jean looked uncomfortable about violating their privacy but said nothing else.

"Well, yes, Gen," Peter said. "That's what happens when a guy gets a girlfriend. He spends a lot of time with  _her_  because he  _likes_  to hang out with her. That's usually why they got together in the first place. You should know that yourself,  _right_?"

Chris covered her mouth to prevent her laughter at this, and Lara Jean couldn't help the small smile that graced her features at Peter's obvious disdain for this conversation. It was rare that her fake boyfriend ever got frustrated or angry, but it was always a sight when he did. She could just imagine the adorably irritated look on his face right now.

Gen seemed taken aback: "I thought that what we had was special, Peter! I still can't believe you left  _me_ for Lara Jean. What could she possibly have that I don't?"

"Don't you fucking dare start that shit, Gen!" Peter shot back. " _You_ are the one that broke up with me to be with this college kid, and you know it! Your temerity of expecting me to just wait around while you're off with him and stop feeling anything for anyone else – are you kidding me?"

"Seriously, he's not a good listener," Gen complained. "I can never get him to pay attention."

Lara Jean and Chris exchanged looks of shock. It did not seem to make much sense that Gen would not have a boy wrapped around her finger; that was the one constant throughout high school: Peter's groveling for her.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because he isn't at your beck and call like I used to be." Peter dismissed her. "Gen, seriously, you can't keep doing this to me. I'm sick and tired of your games. I'm done playing. I'm not interested in getting back with you or listening to you complain or even talking to you anymore. Leave me alone. I'm with Lara Jean, and if you have any integrity left, you will respect that and leave us alone."

Lara Jean could feel her heart beat faster.  _What was he saying? This was all supposed to be fake_. She couldn't comprehend what Peter meant. Wasn't this whole ploy to get him and Gen back together? Was that not why they kept this up all this time?

"But she's not going on the ski trip, is she?" Gen asked desperately. "That's  _our_  thing."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Peter asked in dismay. "What the hell does it matter? And what's it to you if I go to the ski trip with my girlfriend or not? That is absolutely none of your business, and you've got a boyfriend anyway!"

"Well, by then," Gen started nervously. "Maybe I won't. And we can enjoy ourselves together."

Lara Jean's eyes widened at this, and she looked upwards just in time to see Gen move to touch Peter's shoulder before he pushed her back angrily and jumped to his feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Gen? After two and a half years of pretending that we had sex everywhere and every time we're together and destroying my reputation by letting the whole school think I'm a fucking man-whore just to keep up pretenses,  _now_  you say that you want to sleep with me?! And that you're going to leave your boyfriend to put out for me to snag me back and wrap me around your finger? You're insane, Gen. I let the school think I was a slut for so long even though I've never even seen you naked. And you know what? I'm done. Leave me the fuck alone. Don't touch me. And if I  _do_  end up going on the ski trip, stay the fuck away from me, or I'm going to get a restraining order."

Lara Jean met Chris' eyes in shock. This was all news to everyone. Not that either particularly cared for gossip or the details of others' personal lives, but Gen's and Peter's supposed escapades had been school legend for years now.

"And for your information, Gen, yes, I am going to the ski trip with Lara Jean. You know  _why_? Because she's my  _girlfriend_ , and I  _like_  her."

"But–"

"But  _nothing_. I'll even let you in on a secret that no one knows."

Lara Jean's jaw dropped open and she frantically tried to motion Chris to get out of there, but Chris just gave her a puzzled look, not understanding what was going on.

"Up until now, Lara Jean and I had been fake dating."

Now it was Chris' turn to drop her jaw, and she gave Lara Jean a piercing look as the latter just covered her face in her hands and tried to hide away from the world.

"It's true; we did start fake dating to get you mad. But you know what? I've been hanging out with her all the time for the last three months. Know what I've realized? I'm in love with her Gen. I don't know when it started, but I knew that I wanted to actually be with her since like the third week."

Lara Jean's face shot up again to meet Chris' still astonished face, her own plunging a deep shade of scarlet.

"How could you possible like her?" Gen asked in shock.

"Because she  _gets_  me, Gen. She doesn't force me to pretend to be something I'm not. I don't have to walk on shards of glass when I spend time with her or talk to her. We bond over our familial difficulties. She gives me all the affection that you never did. She never interrupts me when I need to say something. She doesn't put herself in the middle of my troubles. When I'm upset or about to cry, she doesn't judge me or tell me to 'get over it'; she just hugs me and offers me a shoulder to cry on. She invited me into her family with open arms even though we weren't actually together. She showed me what a true relationship should be: One of mutual respect, understanding, and communication. We never had any of that, Gen, and to be honest, I don't think we ever will. You're still stuck in this mentality that unless your relationships are made for Instagram, it isn't real. But you know what? That's not true at all, and I'm tired of being your trophy. So as I said before, leave me the fuck alone, and leave Lara Jean alone, too. And if you don't, I'm going to Court to get a restraining order."

Lara Jean's mouth seemed to be perpetually open at this point, and tears were starting to well in her eyes. But she couldn't help the small upturn of her mouth at hearing all this. She couldn't believe that Peter actually returned her feelings. She had been worried about how she would have to call it off between them when it was all over, but now, she didn't have to. And he just told Gen to leave them alone for all time.

Chris was still shocked, but she reached out to Lara Jean and gave her shoulder a squeeze with a big smile on her face. "Go get your man, LJ," she muttered.

Lara Jean could only nod as the tears started to slowly drip down her face.

"You would never do that," Gen said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Peter shot back. "Well you better lawyer up right now, then. Maybe in the future we can be friends, but right now, I can't stand to even look at you. You have a lot of maturing to do, and I'm not going to be your crutch to help you do that anymore. In fact, you know what? I'm going to tell Lara Jean how I feel, how much I love her, and how much I want to be with her. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I don't care. She's the best thing that has happened to me since middle school. Goodbye Gen."

And Peter stormed off the bleachers. Lunch was ending, and she glanced at her watch. It was almost time for History, a class in which she sat right next to him. A grin seemed to be plastered onto her face, and Chris was giving her the widest and most encouraging of smiles. "Go get your man, LJ," she whispered again. "I've never seen you so happy."

Giving another teary smile, Lara Jean nodded and cleaned up her trash to get to class on time.

* * *

 

Lara Jean waited next to her locker as she always did before History. Peter came down the hall, and she caught his eye with a smile. He seemed a little lighter with his grin a little more secure. Lara Jean wondered if she should tell him that she had overheard his conversation with Gen. Eventually, she had decided against it. She wanted Peter to take the initiative and act on his own. She wanted to feel like the princess being swept off her feet in one of her fantasies for once.

Peter came up to her and gave her a quick hug. "Ready to go?"

Lara Jean nodded with another smile in his direction.

His eyebrows scrunched a little in concern. "Is everything okay? You seem a little off."

Lara Jean just shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Peter looked unconvinced but dutifully slid his hand into her back pocket and they walked on to class together.

* * *

 

She was leaning against Peter's car after school, waiting for him to come and take her home. She thought back to what she had inadvertently learned today and grinned to herself again. She had fought the urge to bring it up with him all day, and she was looking forward to seeing when he would finally tell her.

"Hey!" He called. "Ready to go?"

Lara Jean nodded and got into the car.

The drive was peaceful. For the first time since they had begun this, Lara Jean took his hand that he always left palm up on the console. She shyly put her smaller hand in his, and he gave her a small smile before intertwining their fingers and giving a slight squeeze.

* * *

 

Three weeks had gone by, and Peter still had not said anything. Lara Jean was becoming concerned and wondered if she should have confronted him about it. Eventually, she had still decided against it. There was no need to do something when she fully expected Peter to do as he had said. When he had asked her to go on the ski trip with him, she had managed to wrap Chris into that endeavor, and they entered the bus together.

Immediately, Lara Jean found Peter as he threw up a peace salute.

"Kavinsky heart eyes," Chris whispered into her hair from behind. Feeling her cheeks start to slightly color, Lara Jean shouldered back to which Chris merely laughed.

She dropped into the seat next to Peter as Chris took the one across the aisle.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

He grinned back, "Ready for the most epic bus ride of your life?"

Lara Jean raised her eyebrow. "And what could possibly make a bus ride of all things actually exciting?"

Peter winked at her. "You've never taken one with me, Covey. Just you wait."

Lara Jean merely rolled her eyes before pulling out a book. "Whatever you say, PK."

"Come on, Covey," Peter complained, "Are you seriously going to read the entire time? You do that at home anyway!"

"What exactly do you expect me to do for the five-hour bus ride in a cramped seat next to you, then?"

Peter shouldered her. "Well, I might have accidentally downloaded John Hughes' entire filmography onto my phone and brought two backup battery packs along with plenty of Yakult and M&Ms and other goodies…"

He smirked at her as she turned to look at him in shock.

"You did all that? Why?"

He just shrugged in response. "I wanted to make this trip enjoyable for you. And the bus ride is one of the few times I will actually have you to myself instead of competing for your attention with Kitty or someone else."

Lara Jean felt herself flush again before shoving Peter again, causing him to just laugh.

"Peter Kavinsky, what am I going to do with you?"

He just gave her another cheeky grin. "Whatever you want, Covey! I'm just your plaything."

Lara Jean punched his arm as her face flushed even more.

"Ow!" He complained pathetically while his face fell into his familiar pout that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Oh, shut up, that didn't even hurt."

"You don't know how much you hurt me just by tapping me, Covey," Peter sighed dramatically.

Lara Jean just gave him a small glare. "Just shut up and give me your headphones. And pull up  _The Breakfast Club_."

Peter grinned. "Yes, ma'am! Want any yogurt?"

Lara Jean nodded. "Don't mind if I do!"

They spent the five hours marathoning 80s rom-coms and engorging themselves with all the sugar and carbs that Peter had brought with him. Throughout it, Lara Jean noted that Peter had a very comfy shoulder to take a nap on. And if she had accidentally fallen asleep an hour into  _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_  with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders, well, at least no one was taking pictures. She missed the many smiles that Peter gave her as she slept, and she missed that Peter's head had also somehow found itself onto hers as he, too, dozed off.

* * *

 

It was the last full day of the ski trip. Lara Jean was curled up with  _Persuasion_  by Jane Austen in front of the fireplace.

"Boo!"

She jumped and snapped around to see Peter grinning at her just a foot away from her face.

"Peter don't do that! You scared me!"

"That was the point, Covey. Your face was amazing. Damn I wish I had taken a picture."

Lara Jean just smacked him with the book. "Aren't you supposed to be on the slopes? It's the last evening on the trip, and the sun's going down right now. Thought you wanted another shot down the Black Diamond?"

Peter just shook his head before taking a seat next to her. "Nah, I'm pooped out. Kind of just wanted to hang out with you for a bit. Thanks for coming on the slopes with me yesterday, though. I had a lot of fun."

"Well you're a pretty good teacher!" She replied. "I felt kind of bad that you were stuck on the greens with me instead of actually going out there and enjoying yourself like you had planned."

Peter shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I liked spending time with you. Perhaps at next year's trip, you can take the next course up!"

Lara Jean laughed. "I think you're getting a little too ambitious there, Peter. Let me learn how to put on the boots correctly without you doing it for me first."

Peter laughed along with her at the memory of her failing repeatedly to get into her ski boots.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit, Peter just humming a song as Lara Jean leaned back into his side and just closed her eyes for a bit.

"Hey, I want to show you something," Peter whispered into her ear.

Lara Jean looked up at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a small smile. "Up for it?"

Lara Jean slowly nodded. "Do we have to go far?"

"Nope, it's just a little walk outside the cabin. You good like this, or do you want to go change?"

Lara Jean shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. Let's go."

Lara Jean put her book down on the coffee table and took the hand Peter had proffered her. Once she took it, he intertwined their fingers and gave it a little squeeze before gently pulling her towards the door.

Outside, Lara Jean felt her face flush from the cold air. Peter pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry," he told her, "it's a quick walk."

The walked a little farther down the path before coming to a small trail that was almost hidden by the thicket.

Peter led her through it and into the forest. Lara Jean shivered slightly at the colder environment under the canopy. After a little bit of walking, they came into a clearing on the top of the hill.

There was a small pond, completely frozen over, and the clearing was surrounded by lampposts that cast a soft glow over the area as the sun set. In in the middle, there was a large oak tree with a treehouse on top of it.

"Come on," Peter whispered.

He gave her a boost to get to the treehouse before climbing up himself. Once up, he grabbed the blanket that she had missed on entering. He lay it near the edge and sat down, inviting her to join him. Wordlessly, she sat beside him, and looked outside the treehouse just as he was.

They had come just at the perfect time to see the sun begin its descent underneath the snowcapped mountains. Lara Jean gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. The receding rays perfectly illuminated the remaining clouds in the sky and accentuated their shapes. The light fell over the pine trees in front of her in such a way that she could almost see the shadow of every snow-covered needle. The paths winding their ways through the forest seemed to light up under the orange hues. The snowcapped mountains reflected the soft orange and light red rays back at her so that the ground almost looked like frosting on a freshly made cake. She could feel the rays hit her face and warm her just slightly such that she felt refreshed and awake, bright as possible. She felt the last energy of the day as the sun continued its journey towards the horizon.

"I love this place," Peter said next to her quietly.

She turned to him in awe. "It's so beautiful, Peter! This is amazing!"

He gave her a tender smile. "Yeah, I found this nook when I came for the first time in freshman year. Whenever I was feeling tired or irritated or exhausted on the trip, I would come up here and just relax for a bit. It was usually my favorite part of the trip. The sunset just looks so beautiful from up here."

"It really is. Thank you so much for showing me this."

He gave her another fond smile. "I've never brought anyone else up here," he said softly while staring into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

He shook his head. "This was one of the last places where I could come in solitude and just relax. But I wanted to bring you here and show you. And I wanted to show you just how beautiful this place can be."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

He gently took her hand in both of his and looked deep into her eyes again. "Lara Jean, I have to tell you something."

Lara Jean could feel her heartbeat quicken at this pronouncement. Slowly she nodded, not trusting her voice and praying that he couldn't feel her sweaty palms through their gloves.

From his pocket, he pulled out a small rectangular box made of green velvet and put it into her hands gently. She grasped it tightly in awe as she felt her heartbeat race even faster.

He smiled at her. "Go ahead and open it."

Gently, she did. Once she saw what was inside, she was at a complete loss for words and felt tears start to well in her eyes. It was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped emerald locket on it. Surrounded by a small mesh of gold, the stone seemed to glow in the sun's setting rays. She could feel her eyes get mistier and looked up at Peter with a huge smile.

"Peter, I – I don't know what to say. What?"

He smiled at her before taking her hand again. Gently, he reached up with his other hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Do you like it?" He whispered.

She nodded, still in awe and unable to respond.

"I knew your birthday was in May, so I wanted to get you something with your birthstone in it. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Peter, thank you so much! But what is this for – what?"

He let his hands fall into hers again and cleared his throat nervously. "Lara Jean, I don't want to be your fake boyfriend anymore."

Her jaw dropped in shock and terror.

"Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you and spending time with you. These past few months have been so amazing. I know that we've only been faking it, but I need you to know that at least for me, this hasn't been fake since like week three. I've been wanting this – us – to be real since then. And as we spent more time together and got to know each other more, I just wanted you to be mine even more. And I don't know when it happened, maybe it was that night you had dinner at my place, but I realized that I'm in love with you Lara Jean. I – I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just needed you to know that."

He finished and dropped his eyes towards his lap with hands falling to his side.

"Peter," she whispered, "look at me. Please."

He hesitated but obliged. "Do you – uh – do you think you could ever feel the same way about me?"

She grinned merrily before laughing. "Peter, you have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say this. I like you, Peter Kavinsky. I like you a lot. And I'm tired of being your fake girlfriend, too."

Peter's face broke out into a huge smile. "Lara Jean, I love you so much. You're the only one I want to be with, and if you would do me the honor, I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

Lara Jean laughed before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her before lightly kissing her forehead. "I would love to, Peter."

She looked up at him and saw him smiling contently while staring deep into her soul. His eyes darted down to her lips a couple of times, and she internally laughed.

"You know the contract is no longer applicable, right?" She said playfully.

He looked at her cautiously. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

She just laughed more before putting her hands on his cheeks and pulling his face down to hers and letting her lips melt into his. She could feel his shock against hers before he started kissing her back hungrily. She let herself fall into his halo and embrace and just enjoy herself, her brain feeling like it was melting. This was the first kiss that wasn't staged for a greater purpose. This was just for the two of them, and she couldn't help but think how much better this was than their previous kisses.

She pulled back to see him staring at her with all the love in the world, just for her. He gave her a grin.

She chuckled. "That's what it means," she whispered. "You don't need to worry about kissing me anymore."

Peter's grin widened. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

Lara Jean smiled, "Actually I think I do."

Peter gave her an incredulous look, and it was now her turn to be nervous and avoid his gaze.

"Uh, I kind of overheard your conversation with Gen on the bleachers a few weeks ago."

She couldn't look at him, so she missed the look of shock that crossed him briefly. But his facial features immediately softened, and he reached under her chin to gently pull her up to meet his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I kind of wanted to see how you would tell me," she muttered.

Peter gave a hearty laugh at that. "Ah, my little romantic! Always wanting to be swept off your feet, I see."

She smiled back at him. "In my defense, I –"

"Don't worry, Lara Jean," he smirked. "Did I rom-com your pants off or what?"

Lara Jean laughed even harder. "This was way better than any John Hughes film, Kavinsky. I think I've taught you well!"

Peter grinned. "I can't tell you how happy I am. I didn't think there was any universe in which you would feel the same way about me."

Lara Jean smiled and shook her head. "Well you're dead wrong because whichever universe where I don't like you is the one where I'm most miserable."

She pulled him down for another kiss, and this time, he responded enthusiastically and with no abandon. She couldn't help but wonder why she had denied herself this pleasure and enjoyment from him for so long.

He pulled back and gave her lips another quick peck before looking into her eyes again.

The sun had almost fallen over the horizon, and just the last hues of red coated the mountainside.

"Do you like the necklace?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I love it, Peter! Where did you get it?"

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I might have asked Kitty what your favorite jewelry store is and had her come with me to pick one out for you."

"I swear, introducing you two to each other was the greatest mistake of my life," she mocked.

Peter laughed. "You know you love us."

She gave him an affectionate smile. "Yes – yes I do. I love you guys dearly. And Peter?"

He looked at her again.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

And her heart swelled at the sheer joy and utter love she could now see splaying out on his visage. She could get used to this.

He pulled her in for another kiss, this one even more intense than before, creating an inexplicable hunger and need in her that caused her to pull him even closer in desperation.

"Lara Jean Song-Covey, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered against her lips.

She pulled back and gave him a grin. "Yes, I will, Peter Kavinsky."

She picked up the necklace box again that had been thrown aside in their passion. "Want to help me put it on?"

Wordlessly, he took the necklace and reached around her neck. She steadied the locket with one of her hands as he reached around and fastened the clasp.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he whispered, "Just as always."

She could feel her face heat up, and she knew that her cheeks were deep red by now, from both the coldness and the passion.

They turned back towards to watch as the sun finally dipped under the horizon and the last rays of light started fading. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just relaxing and enjoying the moment. He slid his arm around her waist and puller her tighter into his side.

Eventually, they would have to go back to the cabin, but at least for now, that could wait.

* * *

 

She woke up to an unfamiliar feeling of a weight next to her on the bed. Panicked, she threw off the covers and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was fully clothed. She turned around and saw Peter's sleeping face. There was something so beautiful about the peace on his face right now, and she wanted to preserve it forever. Gently, she reached over to her phone and snapped a picture of his sleeping form.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten to turn the flash off, and he woke up from the bright light.

"Sorry," she said frantically, "I didn't mean to wake you up!"

Peter looked at her groggily for a minute before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He gave her a smile. "Good morning, Lara Jean."

She smiled back at him. "Good morning, Peter."

"Sleep well?"

"I did. Turns out that having someone to keep me warm all night feels pretty nice. What about you?"

Peter laughed. "I slept really well, too. Haven't had a good night's rest in a while. I feel so much better and more awake today though."

She grinned. "Ready for the five-hour journey back?"

He groaned.

* * *

 

They walked onto the bus holding hands with smiles of loving happiness on their faces. Predictably, the bus full of hormonal teenagers began whooping and cheering at their entrance. Lara Jean paid no heed to them, and Peter just rolled his eyes. They took their seats across from the row where Chris sat.

Chris stared at them in awe before grinning at Lara Jean. "Congrats, LJ," she said not-so-quietly. "I expect the full story from you ASAP!"

Lara Jean just laughed and put up the arm rest between her seat and Peter's. Ignoring the world around them, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Peter gently ran his hands through her hair before resting it on her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Any preference?"

"I think I've bored you enough with the teen rom-coms," she smirked. "Why don't you pick one this time."

He laughed. "Understood, Covey. How do you feel about binging  _Parks and Rec_?"

"Yes," she immediately responded.

"That is the correct answer!"

* * *

 

The following day, she woke up to see a notification on her phone from Instagram. Puzzled, she opened it.

She saw that Chris had tagged her in something and opened it to find a picture of Peter and herself snuggled up together on the bus and sleeping peacefully.

_Don't settle for anything less than the truest of loves. I promise you, it will be worth the wait. #RelationshipGoals #Adorable #TrueLove #Covinsky #PeterAndLaraJeanAreTooCute_

There were over a thousand likes and hundreds of comments already from schoolmates swooning over their cuteness and open love.

She grinned before shooting a text to Chris.  _Can you send me that pic?_

She had no idea what the future held, but somehow, for once, she wasn't afraid. She was ready for it now.


	2. Sunset on the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after coming home from the ski trip, Lara Jean decides she wants to use Kitty's wiliness to break some shyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I had a few more plot bunnies running around my head, so I decided to add to this fic. As such, I've decided to make it effectively an anthology that will span a long story. I'm going to try to make each chapter self-contained so that I can keep the story as "completed" status all the time. I do have some ideas for where I can go forward, but I want to make clear that this is not going to be a long-form, novel-type fanfiction. I'm mostly going to write one-shots in the same (movie-based) universe that the first one began in.
> 
> This is another little fluffy piece that I thought you guys would enjoy. It was super fun to write, and I hope you like it! :) I had a hard time starting this one, but the final product came out pretty good!
> 
> Also, despite everything I said about not intending to read the books, a situation came about in which I ended up actually doing so. I had an eight hour drive back home for the holidays last month, and I was looking for some audiobooks to listen to on the way. Google was having a holiday sale, and it was showing To All The Boys I've Loved Before on sale, and it was perfectly eight hours. Needless to say, I bought it, and the rest is history. I listened to all three books over the winter holiday, and they were pretty awesome to be honest. That said, I've got a lot of opinions on them, and they are posted in my end AN on the FF.N posting for this piece if anyone wants to check them out!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy another fluff piece! Please leave a review with your thoughts! Much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: To All The Boys I've Loved Before and all things related are property of Jenny Han, Simon & Schuster, and Netflix. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape, or form.

_You good with the plan?_ Kitty texted one last time.

In response, she got a series of middle finger emojis. _You know I don’t need you to repeat yourself a million times for me to get what you’re saying, right? I’m not five._

Kitty smirked to herself. Today was going to be awesome, and she couldn’t wait to see the look of shock on her sister’s face.

Lara Jean had told her two days ago that it was going to be sisters’ day out this Saturday, and naturally, she complained about it to all her friends. Lara Jean just expected her to cancel her own plans just to accommodate! Even after Kitty had gotten her sister a boyfriend, she still found a way to rope the younger Song girl into every little thing. To be honest, Kitty was starting to get irritated. Did her sister not have any friends that she could hangout with on the weekends? Her friends had shown her some sympathy, but there were enough snickers to go around. She found one of her friends complaining about a similar thing, and they came up with a plan to drag themselves out of her sister’s schemes, at least to make it more entertaining. Well, it was mostly Kitty’s plan, and her friend just agreed to play the part required (after some threats and bribes of snickerdoodles).

And that was why Kitty now found herself in a sundress working the curling iron to make herself presentable.

“Kitty are you ready yet?” Lara Jean yelled from below.

“Almost!”

Huffing, Kitty went downstairs to see her sister already on her way out the door.

“Remind me again what extremely important activity you’ve got planned for a Saturday morning that requires me to wake up before noon?”

Lara Jean just smirked back. “You’ll see.”

Kitty’s eyes shot daggers at her sister as she got into the car. “If this isn’t worth it, I will murder you in your sleep.”

* * *

 “We’re going to have brunch with some friends,” Lara Jean said as they were finally seated in the café.

Kitty scowled back at her. “You know I can make French toast at home, right?”

“Oh, would you just stop complaining for five minutes and enjoy yourself?”

“Make me!”

Lara Jean stopped paying attention to her sister as the door to the café opened. In came her newly minted – real – boyfriend with his younger brother. Her face broke out into the brightest smile, and she quickly got up to greet them.

“Good morning,” Peter grinned back at her. “Kitty, good to see you bright and early.”

“Yeah, against my will.”

“Tell me about it,” Owen grumbled as he took the seat across from Kitty. “Did you know growing children like us need to get up to twelve hours of sleep a night?”

Kitty nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Peter ruffled his hair, and Owen smacked his hand away. “It’s okay baby bro. You can lose sleep for one night. It’s not going to kill you.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Did you guys really make us get up this early for brunch?”

“That’s what I was saying!” Kitty exclaimed.

Lara Jean raised her eyebrow at the younger kids. “Do you two know each other?”

Kitty looked at her like she was being dumb, which she probably was. “Lara Jean, we’ve been in the same class for the last three years. Yes, we know each other. We have many of the same friends and see each other all the time.”

Lara Jean narrowed her eyes. “So you sent out my letters knowing one of the people?”

Kitty smirked. “What’s your point? I wanted you to get a boyfriend!”

Lara Jean poked her cheek. “You’re a little devil, you know that?”

“Why thank you!” Kitty mock-bowed.

Peter and Owen laughed at their antics.

Someone coughed to their right, and the quartet turned to look at the waitress smiling and waiting on them. “May I get you some drinks?”

They gave their drinks order and turned back to each other.

“So what’s the point of this outing?” Owen demanded.

“Geez!” Peter pouted at him. “Can’t a high school couple just want to spend some quality bonding time with their younger siblings?”

Owen glared at him. “Alright, spill. What’s your actual plan?”

Peter smiled back at him and ruffled his hair again to which Owen scowled again. “I just thought you should get out of your cocoon of shyness and make a new friend! And Kitty is great at breaking people out of their shells!”

Peter gave him a cheeky grin as both Owen and Kitty glared daggers at him.

“So you two wanted to try to play friend matchmaker for me because you thought I am a loner.”

Peter shrugged. “Are we wrong?”

Owen slammed his head against the table. “Have I ever told you before that I hate you?”

Peter smirked. “You might have mentioned it once or twice.”

* * *

 “We’re headed for a movie. You guys got any preference?” Lara Jean asked the younger siblings.

“As long as it isn’t a rom-com, I’m good,” Owen said.

“Agreed,” Kitty said.

“ _Avengers_ it is then!” Peter said.

Peter and Lara Jean started talking about their day, and the younger siblings just played on their phones, refusing to talk to each other.

“You know that the whole point of this was so that you two could talk and get to know each other, right?” Peter asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

Kitt and Owen exchanged brief looks of connivance, now was the time to put their earlier plan in action. Operation Embarrass Our Older Siblings For Making Us Wake Up Before Noon On Saturday was a go.

Kitty turned to Owen with faux sincerity. “Hey there, my name is Katherine Song Covey. I’m eleven and in sixth grade. I love _The Golden Girls_ , rom-coms, and spending time with my sisters. I’m part of the middle school soccer team, and I enjoy hanging out with my friends when my sister isn’t around to bother me. What’s your name?”

Owen gave the same look of faux sincerity back at her. “Wow, that’s awesome, Katherine! Is it alright if I call you Katie? I like that name more.”

“Yes, you may call me Katie.”

“Thank you. Well, my name is Owen Kavinsky. I’m the younger brother of Peter Kavinsky who is the star player of the high school lacrosse team. I’m currently on the middle school swim team. My favorite stroke is the back. In my free time, I like to play video games and annoy my brother. Lately, he’s been acting all dopey and grinning goofily for some reason. I think it’s because he’s got a new girlfriend and just loves to talk about her.”

“Hey!” Peter protested, his cheeks a deep red. “I don’t act all dopey and talk about Lara Jean all the time!”

“Ugh, I know exactly what you mean, Owen! My sister Lara Jean is literally the exact same! She just got this new boyfriend, and she just can’t stop with the heart eyes and swooning every time he texts her. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Kitty!” Lara Jean screeched with her face red. “I don’t act like that!”

The younger kids continued to ignore them, having a field day at their discomfort.

“Isn’t it the worst?” Owen continued. “I wish there was a way to just put them in a locked room until their honeymoon phase is over.”

Kitty nodded. “Ditto.”

Both Peter and Lara Jean were screaming at their younger siblings now.

“Kitty, I don’t do that! And I’m not swooning!”

“Owen, I’m not in a honeymoon phase!”

“Jesus,” Owen said, “They even argue like a married couple, right, Katie?”

Kitty nodded.

“We don’t argue like a married couple! We’ve only been together for a few weeks!” Lara Jean said.

At this, the car went silent.

Kitty slowly turned to her sister. “I thought you guys got together in August.”

Peter and Lara Jean exchanged embarrassed glances.

Peter muttered something under his breath.

Owen narrowed his eyes at his brother. “You told me that you and Lara Jean got together the day after you broke up with Gen.”

Lara Jean and Peter seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Eventually, Lara Jean turned towards them.

“So, uh, when we first started ‘dating’, we were faking it.”

Kitty raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘faking’?”

“It was a pretend relationship,” Lara Jean explained. “I needed to get Josh to stop thinking I liked him thanks to your sending out those letters, and Peter wanted to make Gen jealous.”

Owen frowned. “Why would he want to make Gen jealous?”

Peter seemed to shrink in his seat at his brother’s withering stare. “Uh… I kind of wanted her to get back with me at the time.”

Owen smacked his forehead. “Peter! Why on Earth would you want to get back together with that she-devil? Was it the sex?!”

An awkward silence fell in the car.

“We never had sex, Owen,” Peter whispered. “We only got as far as making out. That’s it.”

“…Oh.” Owen had the decency to look ashamed. “Right, sorry. I shouldn’t be assuming things.”

Peter gave a tight smile, “It’s fine.” He reached over to intertwine his fingers in Lara Jean’s. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it. “Uh… I’m sorry for what he said.”

Lara Jean gave him a wry look. “Peter, I’ve got Kitty remember? Believe me, she’s done more embarrassing things to me than telling my boyfriend that I’ve never had sex before. Namely, she sent out my love letters from seventh grade that were never supposed to see the light of day!”

At this, Peter burst out laughing. “Touché.”

Kitty had the decency to look down in abashment.

Owen smiled. “Hey, at least it got you two together! It can’t have been all that bad, right?”

Lara Jean smiled at Peter and nodded. “It wasn’t that bad after all, no. It brought Peter into my life after all these years, and that has been wonderful.”

Kitty looked up and smiled again. “So wait, how long were you guys faking it?”

Lara Jean smiled again. “We got together on the last day of the ski trip, for real. He took me to his favorite spot in the entire resort as the sun was setting, and he gave me a beautiful necklace. And then told me his real feelings.”

Peter blushed but had a very proud smile on his face. He squeezed Lara Jean’s hand and rubbed circles with his thumb.

“And when he asked me to be his girlfriend, for real, I said yes. And here we are today.”

Kitty grinned. “See, it wasn’t all bad!”

Owen was smiling, too. “Peter, that’s literally the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

His elder brother shrugged and shot him a grin in the rearview. “Hey, it worked, didn’t it?”

Peter kissed Lara Jean’s hand again. “Thank you so much,” he said softly to her.

“For what?” Lara Jean asked, puzzled.

“For giving me a chance. I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

Lara Jean just smiled at him. “I know you will. And thank you for giving me a chance, too.”

“Ugh, guys,” Kitty said, “you know that Owen and I are both just eleven and sitting right behind you, right? Can you potentially save the mushiness for the bedroom?”

“KITTY!” Lara Jean screeched, her face turning the shade of a tomato again.

Owen and Kitty burst out laughing as the other two tried their best to not look at them.

* * *

 Peter and Owen were waiting outside the girls’ bathroom after the movie as Lara Jean and Kitty were inside.

“You really do like her, don’t you?” Owen asked. “I’ve never seen you act like this, not all those years you were with Gen.”

Peter’s face broke out into a bright smile. “I really do. I just wish I hadn’t waited for so long.”

Owen’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Peter got a faraway look in his eyes. “Owen, I’ve liked Lara Jean since I was your age. I’ve dreamed about being with her forever. Honestly, I wish I had asked her out back in seventh grade.”

“Why didn’t you? If you liked her for so many years then.”

Peter frowned. “I guess I was always afraid. Also, Gen asked me out before I came to my senses.”

“Afraid that Lara jean would say no?”

Peter nodded. “Or worse, that she would just stop talking to me.” He got another look of bliss on his face. “Did I ever tell you that she was my first kiss?”

Owen shook his head. “Now, you didn’t.”

“Well, yeah, she was. We were playing spin-the-bottle with a few of our friends back in seventh grade. She pulled the short straw and spun first, and it landed on me. I always thought that I wanted to be with Gen; I mean, she was gorgeous even back then.” He gave a slight laugh. “Lara Jean even offered to spin again because Gen was glaring daggers at her; those two were still best friends then. I said she couldn’t cheat the bottle and crawled over. And she gave me a short peck. Honestly, I think I’ve been hooked since.”

Owen looked at his brother in wonder. “If you liked her for so long, why didn’t you ever do anything about it? You guys were friends anyway, right?”

Peter nodded. “I was scared.”

“Of what, though? That she would reject you?”

Peter nodded again. “I also didn’t want to ruin our friendship, which didn’t matter in the end because we stopped talking to each other the following year anyway. And I really didn’t know how to talk to girls or about my feelings back then.” Peter shook his head in amusement. “I still don’t, honestly,” he said ruefully.

Owen laughed. “You know that you’re known as the Cassanova of our whole school district, right?”

Peter snorted. “Yeah, we can blame the machinations of my oh-so-wonderful ex on that. Honestly, the furthest I’ve ever gone was making out with Gen. We talked about going further, but I just didn’t feel ready. And she didn’t, either. We’ve never even seen each other with our clothes off. But she wanted the whole school to think we were in heat all the time, so she started those stories.”

Owen looked confused. “Why would she want that?”

Peter snorted again. “Hell if I know. I honestly don’t know why I stayed with her so long. I knew a long time ago that I didn’t really have feelings for her anymore. I guess I was just too scared to pull away. She was just something familiar, and I was worried that getting away from it would make things worse for me.”

Owen nodded. “That makes sense. Did you always like Lara Jean through all that?”

Peter contemplated the question. Slowly, he nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I’ve always thought she was cute. And that kiss in seventh grade was pretty hot.”

Owen laughed. “Didn’t you say that was your first kiss?”

Peter poked his stomach. “What’s your point?” He asked playfully.

Owen just shook his head in amusement.

“So enough about me. What about you? Any girl in class caught your eye?”

Owen blushed and violently shook his head. “No! I don’t like any girl!”

Peter raised his eyebrow.

“Or guy!” Owen retorted while rolling his eyes.

Peter laughed. “Are you sure?”

Owen’s face plunged into an even darker shade of red.

Peter smirked. “You know the wall between our room is very thin, and I’m usually up until like 1 am doing homework, right? I can hear all the stuff you want and wish for at night.”

“Peter!” Owen screeched.

Peter doubled over in laughter. Owen smacked him in response. Peter grinned and ruffled his hair again.

“I don’t like anyone,” Owen crossed his arms and pouted.

Peter smiled again. “Well when you do, don’t do what I did.” He stared into the distance, his face tinged with regret. “When you have feelings for someone, tell them. Or do something about it. Don’t do what I did, and certainly don’t do what Lara Jean did. Don’t write love letters that you’re never going to send out. Tell people how you feel when you feel it.”

Owen looked up at his brother. Peter was staring off into the distance with a smile of pure bliss on his face. It was obvious that he was thinking of Lara Jean. Owen watched on in admiration and slight envy. One day, he hoped that he, too, would be in a relationship with a girl he liked as much as Peter liked Lara Jean. After all, who didn’t want to find love?

* * *

 They were in the park. Peter and Lara Jean had gone off for a walk hand in hand leaving Owen and Kitty at the playground. Kitty was taking a break after having worked the monkey bars several times. Her body was aching.

She watched as Owen swung effortlessly across and among the jungle gym, his young, pre-pubescent muscles rippling as his face glistened with sweat. She had listened often to when her friends said that he was the most attractive boy in their grade. Usually, she would just roll their eyes, but she could see it now. He had clearly already hit puberty, and she could see that the baby fat in his face was starting to recede. His arms were already quite defined from the years in the pool. His back was taut and straight, and she could see all the work he put into his back stroke coming out.

He looked at her and met her eyes. He raised his eyebrows, and she grinned back with a wave. He jogged over to her and plopped down next to her.

“Water?” She offered.

Owen nodded and took the proffered bottle. He drank half of it before pouring the remainder on his head and shaking his head like a dog to dry his hair.

“Owen!” Kitty shrieked.

Owen laughed. “What, can’t deal with a little wetness, Katie?” He teased.

She glared at him. He gave her a cheeky grin in response, and she couldn’t help but notice the similarities between him and his brother. Up close, she could see the same golden flecks that Lara Jean had seen in Peter’s eyes. He even had the same irresistible pout that made every girl in their grade swoon and the playful spark of youthful amusement that made every high schooler want to be Peter’s friend.

Kitty softened her glare, and Owen poked her shoulder. She gave him an innocent look before pushing him off the bench and into the sand.

He yelped on contact and flailed, getting sand all over his clothes and into his hair.

“What was that for?” He exclaimed.

Kitty laughed. “That was for making me wet, you loser!”

He pouted, and she smirked back at him. She extended a hand to help him up. He took it and yanked her down so that she was lying in the sand next to him. She shrieked.

“Bet you weren’t expecting that, were you?” He grinned at her.

She glared at him. “Have I ever told you that I hate you?”

He laughed. “No, you don’t. You know you don’t.”

Kitty packed some wet sand into a ball and threw it at his chest. It made contact, and Owen gave her a challenging look. “Oh, it is on. You better watch out, Katie.”

* * *

 When Lara Jean and Peter had come back to the playground, they saw Owen and Kitty covered in sand and chasing each other. The two exchanged amused looks before approaching the playground.

“Um, guys,” Peter said once they within earshot, “Why are you wrestling in the playground?”

Kitty spit the sand out of her face before turning to Peter with a smirk. “Because we felt like it. Why, you want to join?”

Peter shook his head. “I’ll pass, thanks for the offer though.”

He doubled over in laughter. Suddenly, a ball of sand hit his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see Owen making another sand-ball with a smirk of challenge on his face. “You scared of losing, Peter?”

“Oh, it’s on!” Peter exclaimed before jumping into the fight.

Lara Jean watched the trio goof around for a bit before she, too, was dragged in by a stray sand-ball from her sister.

When the quartet finally left the playground, they were all grinning and laughing in camaraderie after a day of shared youthful bliss.

* * *

 “Here,” Lara Jean gave Kitty a gym bag.

Kitty opened it in confusion. Inside it were her toiletries, a towel, and a change of clothes. She gave Lara Jean a grateful hug, and the two ran off to get cleaned up in the locker rooms.

“I’m really happy you’re with Peter.”

Lara Jean heard Kitty’s voice from the next stall over, her voice louder than usual in order to be heard above the shower. She smiled to herself.

“Thank you. I never really got to thank you. Thanks for sending out those letters. I should have told him a long time ago.”

“You think?” Kitty said wryly.

Lara Jean laughed. “Yeah probably.”

“How long have you liked him?”

Lara Jean pondered the question before answering. “I think since seventh grade. We’d been in the same friend circle back then because we both knew Gen. I think I always found him cute, but Gen was into him so I ignored him.”

“What changed?”

Lara Jean snorted. “You read my letters. Shouldn’t you know by now?”

Kitty laughed. “True. Damn, that must have been a hell of a kiss for you to remember all these years.”

Lara Jean laughed. “I think it was just that it was my first kiss. And he was really sweet and adorable about it, not letting me spin again. I never really thought of him like that until that night, really.”

“How long have you liked him?” Kitty asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I think those feelings just went dormant until a few weeks ago when they just came rushing back.” She smiled at herself. “I forgot how funny and caring he was. He’s amazing.”

Kitty gave a soft laugh. “You’re smitten, you know that?”

“Yup, and I don’t care!”

“I never thought I would ever see my older sister Lara Jean fall head over heels for the biggest jock in the school,” Kitty mocked.

Lara Jean laughed again. “So what about you? Any guys gotten your fancy lately? Any teammates or boys in your class?”

“Having seen you in a relationship and all the stupidity you act out, I don’t want anything to do with love or boys or relationships,” Kitty shot back drily.

“It’s fun! You should try it sometime!”

Kitty snorted. “We’ll see.”

Laura Jean smirked to herself. “Well, don’t do what I did, Kitty. If you feel something for someone, tell them. Don’t wait years and keep it bottled up in a hat box in the top of your closet.”

Kitty laughed.

* * *

 The four were sitting by the lake, watching the sun set. Peter had his arm around Lara Jean’s waist, and she was resting her head on his shoulder with her arm reaching around his middle. Owen and Kitty sat on either side of the couple. The bright orange hues of the sun crowned the lake with an other-worldly aura, elevating it from their plane of existence.

Lara Jean fingered her locket and looked back up at Peter with a smile. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek, and he turned to her with a grin. They shared a kiss.

“Can you two get a room?” Kitty complained.

“I’m with Katie,” Owen said as he pretended to vomit.

Peter and Lara Jean just laughed. “Just wait until you guys get in relationships,” Peter said, “you’ll do the exact same thing.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to get ice cream.”

He rose and started walking towards the concession stand.

“I’m going, too,” Kitty said and jogged up to meet him.

The two walked in silence for a bit.

“Do they have to be so mushy around us?” Owen complained.

Kitty shook her head. “I know. Seriously, it’s kind of nauseating. I swear to god, when I get a boyfriend, I will never be so obnoxious.”

“Same,” Owen muttered. “Like, seriously, don’t they get embarrassed from all the PDA? He wasn’t even this bad with Gen. It’s like he’s grown an extra set of heart eyes for Lara Jean.”

“She’s just as bad. You should have seen her the night they got back from the ski trip. She kept looking at her phone every ten seconds and had this ridiculous grin on her face the whole time.”

“Oh believe me, Peter was the same. We were playing Call of Duty that night, and he got a text from Lara Jean. And he literally just lost it. He dropped the controller and spent the next twenty minutes just texting her looking like a complete dope.”

“Ah, young love,” Kitty said sardonically, and both of them laughed.

They got their ice cream and started towards where their siblings were still seated. Even from this distance, they could see that Peter and Lara Jean were exchanging intermittent kisses and whispering sweet-nothings to each other.

“I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to go see a real life rom-com right now,” Kitty said drily. “My sister forces me to watch enough of them on the screen.”

Owen snorted. “Well at least I don’t have to deal with that. How about we go for a walk then? Just let them live in their bliss for a bit.”

Kitty nodded. They started on the trail towards the thicket while enjoying their ice cream cones.

They got to a clearing in the wood on the lake shore far enough away from their siblings. They sat on the bench and just enjoyed watching the sunset.

“Did you know how much that locket cost?” Owen asked Kitty suddenly. “I know my brother asked you to help him pick one out.”

With a small frown, Kitty shook her head. “No, he never let me see the price tag or the receipt. I just knew Lara Jean would love it, and it looked really pretty.”

Owen gave a small smile. “It does look really pretty on her, doesn’t it? Honestly, your sister is pretty hot, not going to lie.”

“Owen!” Kitty screeched. “You can’t say that stuff about my sister to me!” She smacked his arm.

“Ow!” He protested. “What? It’s not like I want to date her or anything! It’s just an objective observation.”

“Either way, you didn’t have to tell me!”

Owen shrugged. “Well it’s true. My brother really hit the jackpot with her. She’s been wonderful to him.”

Kitty shoved him. “Just don’t ever say that to me again. It’s pretty weird to hear your friend saying that your older sister is hot, especially when said older sister is currently dating the friend’s older brother.” She gave him a pointed look.

He laughed in return. “Alright, alright! Don’t pretend you haven’t been checking out my brother, though. I know what you and the girls talk about in the locker rooms for PE.”

Kitty’s face flushed. “That’s different,” she meekly protested.

Owen raised an eyebrow at her. “And how on earth is that different?”

She glared at him. “Peter is the star lacrosse player and has a freaking amazing body. Everybody in the whole world knows that! Like objectively, those abs can get it… Also, why does he love taking his shirt off so much?”

Owen snorted. “Your guess is as good as mine. I think he likes to pretend he’s some big-shot Hollywood actor who’s been newly dubbed the King of Teen Rom-Com, the New Zac Efron!”

Kitty looked at him in amusement. “And I’m sure you’re not jealous at all.”

Owen raised an eyebrow. “Please, I have no reason to be jealous. Everyone knows that swimmers have the best bodies of any athletes, anyway! Just give me five years to grow into it.” He shouldered her with a smirk, and Kitty turned away with a cough.

“Well, he can definitely give Zac Efron a run for his money on looks.”

“Okay, okay! I get it, my brother is attractive! Can we stop talking about this now? It’s getting weird.”

Kitty turned back to him with a smirk. “And now you see what I meant.”

“Okay truce. Neither of us will talk about how attractive the other’s older sibling is from now on. Good?”

“Deal,” Kitty said, offering her hand in mock seriousness.

Owen gave an exaggerated bow before shaking her hand. After a moment, they both burst out laughing.

They spent a few minutes just watching the sunset over the lake in comfortable silence.

“You know, I kind of wish I could have what they have,” Kitty said softly.

Owen turned to her in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Just the affection and feeling of being loved and desired by someone else? I would love to feel like that, too.”

Owen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Didn’t we just spend all day complaining at how mushy they were being.”

Kitty gave him a laugh. “That doesn’t mean I can’t wish that I had romance, Owen.”

Owen laughed. “Fair enough, Katie.” He turned back to the lake. “You know we’re only eleven, right? We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us to find someone to be with.”

“Yeah, but still, I would like to have my first love, too. It would be nice. First loves are sweet, especially when we’re this young.”

Owen looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “I can understand that. Do you have a crush on anyone right now?” He asked in amusement.

Kitty snorted. “Believe me, no guy in our grade thinks I’m cute enough to ask out.”

Owen raised an eyebrow at her. “And what makes you say that?”

She gave him an amused look. “I don’t think any guys like a girl who can beat them in school and on the soccer field, Owen. You know this.”

“Not all of us are like that!” He protested.

“Most of you are, though. It’s okay, though. I’ll just find a guy for me when I grow older. I mean, like you said, I am only eleven.”

Owen nodded. “Exactly, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“So what about you? Do you have any girl you like right now?”

“You didn’t even give me a straight answer!”

Kitty smirked. “Welcome to talking to a woman: Never give a straight answer even when we say a thousand words. So do you like anyone right now?”

Owen grumbled but responded anyway. “I don’t know. I’m eleven, what do I know about having feelings for someone? I mean, yeah, there are some girls I think are cute, but what would any of that even mean for me right now?”

Kitty shrugged. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. I think you can fall for someone else whenever. Whether you act on it or not, and whether it has any meaning or timeliness to it, that’s something different.”

Owen raised an eyebrow. “You’ve given this way too much thought.”

Kitty laughed. “Lara Jean was telling me earlier today about how I should just tell people how I feel when I feel it, not hide it away for years like she did.”

Owen looked at her in surprise. “Peter basically said the same thing to me!”

“So are you going to take his advice?” She asked in amusement.

Owen turned to look at her fully. He had always thought Katherine Song Covey was cute. And right now, with the setting sun accentuating her complexion and brown eyes, she almost looked like a princess. He could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, just like it did after he finished a 100-meter back stroke. He could feel his face flush just as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why are you looking – ”

Without giving himself enough time to chicken out, Owen leaned forward and cut her off by quickly brushing his lips against Kitty’s. The peck lasted barely a half second, but he could feel himself turn as bright red as a tomato and quickly turned away, unable to look at her anymore. His heart continued pounding in his chest. He pretty much just wanted to drown in the lake right now. Why had he done that?

Kitty leaned back in shock and stared at Owen. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. She smiled though, watching as he quickly shut his eyes and refused to look at anything. His face was beet red, and she thought that he had never looked cuter. Slowly, she put her hand on his chin and turned his face towards her. He kept his eyes closed tight, still unable to look at her. Kitty internally laughed before leaning forward and softly placing her lips on his. She could feel him reel back in shock and felt rather than saw his eyes flash open. He quickly recovered though and briefly kissed her back. She giggled to herself before pulling back.

They looked at each other in shock, both of their faces scarlet but with stupid grins gracing their features.

“Well, I guess you have your answer now,” Owen said with a nervous laugh.

Kitty smiled. “And you have mine.”

“Well that was unexpected,” a deep voice said from behind them. They both jumped and turned around to see their siblings watching them with amused looks on their faces. Lara Jean was putting her phone away, and Peter was grinning at them.

“How long have you been there?” Owen demanded, his voice at least three octaves higher than normal.

“Long enough,” Lara Jean laughed. “So what’s this? You two spend all day complaining about us being mushy gushy, and then we walk in on you making out on the same lakeshore we were on?”

“We weren’t making out!” Kitty screeched, her face becoming even redder than before.

“Sure, you were just having a very sweet first kiss with a cute boy. And I’m assuming it’s his first kiss, too,” Lara Jean grinned.

They both reluctantly nodded.

“Well at least it was with someone you liked and cared about,” Peter said with a smile. “Now come on kids, it’s double date time! What do you say to Italian for dinner tonight?”

“I’m in,” Kitty said, standing up. She offered her hand to Owen who took it with an embarrassed smile. By the time the younger siblings had made it onto the trail, the older ones were further down.

Kitty and Owen shared one more quick kiss.

“Thanks,” Kitty said to him softly.

He grinned at her. “I like you, Katie. Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Kitty laughed. “I thought you would never ask,” she said playfully. “Yes, Owen, I will. I like you, too.”

The two shared another shy smile before walking towards the car where their older siblings were making out.

Dinner that night at Via Italia between the four was a fun affair with plenty of laughs, stories, and jokes to go around.

* * *

 Once Kitty had gone to bed, Lara Jean went back to her room and opened Instagram on her phone with a conspiratorial grin. She uploaded the photo she had taken earlier of Owen and Kitty sharing the most chaste kiss. She captioned it with _#Covinsky2.0_ followed by several heart eyes emojis and tagged the three others involved in today’s fun.

The next morning, she would wake up to hundreds of likes and comments. She was going to have fun teasing Kitty about everything that had happened. With that happy thought, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what the universe now held in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah, so this was a random plot bunny I had hopping around in my head after finishing the books and rewatching the movie, and it kept bothering it. So of course, I had to write it out. I'm pretty happy with how this piece turned out, but it was really tough to get it right. This is, I kid you not, the sixth draft. I hope it turned out good though! As always, please leave a review with your thoughts! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing this. I'm not a good romance writer, and I'm sure it shows; but I gave it my best shot! I hope it came out decently well!
> 
> Please leave a review with your thoughts! Much appreciated! :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
